quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
December 11, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s office Asad is talking with his colleague about the foreign deal that had been cancelled earlier, being rethought again and that they are all prepped up this time so that there’s no mistake to grab the offer. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence While the ladies of the house are watching Mughal- E- Azam, asad enters, nazma and dilshad are consciously aware around him. Seeing this, she begins to daydream about themselves in that movie, with asad playing the role of Akbar and she being Anarkali. she finally returns to her senses and thinks as to whats wrong with her that she’s thinking about asad and leaves the room. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence Shirin who is crying incoherently is cheered up by her children but she says that all children have to grow apart from their mother after marriage. Ayan mentions that he wouldnt since he would marry only when he finds a girl more bful than shirin and that he wouldnt hence he wouldnt have to marry and can stay with his mother forever. But shirin says that she’s no more bful since otherwise rashid would have noticed her, or spent time with her or taken her out sometime.They try to cheer her up saying that they know that rashid is not the expressive kinds but he definitely loves shirin a lot, she brightens up hearing that. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s and asad’s residence Zoya calls up rashid to enquire whether he has send the tickets or not. And also gives him a piece of her poetry… AANKHON SE HUI BALLING, DIL KA GIRA WICKET, MOHABBAT KI DUNIYA KA HAI YEH SPECIAL TICKET!! Saying so, she cancels the call. He gets down to wqriting this address saying to himself that if she comes, then he would know that he still has the right to hope.He calls a person to courier it to dilshad. razia from behind the door hears all this and is surprised. She follows the person and asks him about the parcel. she sends him in the kitchen for some list of itema and meanwhile checks the envelope and is surprised to find a drama ticket for dilshad in it. He retuens with the list. she reluctantly gives the parcel back to him for couriering. she decides to herself that rashid is playing with fire, and now this drama has to stop or it will bring their family’s reputation at stake. She decides to get this done through Asad. Scene 5: Location: asad’s residence While asad is checking the CD for presentation, zoya comes with nazma in the kitchen to make a cake as they have put dilshad to rest today. She gives nazma too a piece of her poetry… EK TO KHOOBSURAT, FIR ADAA NEK WAALI, BADI HI AWESOME HAI, ZOYA CAKE WAALI!! Asad frustrated with zoya as usual, goes on to find his phone while by mistake leaving the CD case of his laptop open and keeping the CD on the table. While asad is busy with his phone at a distance, zoya whose batter for the cake is ready puts the bowl accidentally on top of the CD unknowingly. Asad on the other hand assures his employees that he has checked the CD for the presentation that would land him the deal and would come to the office in an hour with it. zoya on the other hand, picks up the bowl to transfer the batter into the container going into the oven. the CD stuck at the bottom of the first bowl falls into the oven bowl without zoya knowing and she puts the bowl into the oven and sets the timer for the cake. Asad, who has finished the call comes back to find the Cd gone an asks nazma but cant find it anywhere. Scene 6: Location: Asad’s residence dilshad receives the pracel containing the ticket and thinks that zoya is behidn this. zoya too thinks the same since she too had ordered online. She and nazma coax her into indulging in herself for once and send her off to get ready to watch the play. Scene 7: Location: Ayan’s residence seeing rashid going out, razia asks him where is he going, he casually lies that he is going to the office. razia doesnt say anything but when he’s gone she again gets on an innocent shirin who doesnt have a clue of whats going on, to keep track and a close eye on her husband. Scene 8: Location: At the drama theatre Rashid arrives at the theater and is looking around. He gets a call and while tking out the phone drops his keys on the ground unknowingly. while talking he moves ahead. Dilshad comes across the keys lying on the ground and takes it to the security guard and tells him to announce the lost bunch of keys. hearing the announcement and finding his keys gone, he goes upto the counter where dilshad is also standing. but by the time he reaches, she moves ahead. Dilshad stops to stare at a hoarding of the drama. rashid having collected his keys also stops at a hoarding which happens to be just opposite to dilshad’s. The screen freezes on dilshad’s face. scene 9: Location: Ayan’s residence Razia addresing asad ahmed khan on the phone, telling him that she’s heard that his mother dilshad has gone to see a drama. Precap: NONE.